Osgiliath
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: Tenth story in our Lost Chronicles series. With Aragorn and Arwen both in need of healing, the group stays in Osgiliath. Jealousy arises as Faramir becomes close with Arwen. Will Legolas be able to keep his jealousy in check? (Legolas & Arwen) By Caitie


Legolas bounded up the steps of the small home he had been directed to. He stopped at the top and opened the first door to his right; Arwen stood in front of the window on the other side of the room, one arm rested on the windowsill, the other in a sling. The sun streamed in through the window and cast shadows on the contours of her face. Legolas smiled and strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her, being careful to avoid her right arm. Her melodious laugh brought a smile to Legolas' face. "I was worried about you," he said as he turned her around his is arms. His lips found hers and for a few sweet seconds the world was perfect. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Legolas asked when they parted.

Arwen sighed. "It's only a broken arm, Legolas," she said as he started guiding her to the bed.

Legolas frowned. "I still think you should rest."

Arwen smiled. "I've been resting long enough, Faramir hasn't let me out of this room."

"Faramir? The Steward of Gondor's son?" Legolas asked, his brow furrowing. Arwen nodded. "What is he doing here?"

"He's captain of the Rangers of Ithilien now."

"Is he?"

Arwen saw a flash of what could have been jealousy in Legolas' eyes. She kissed his cheek and sat on the edge of the bed. "How is Aragorn?"

Legolas sat down next to her. "He's much better, now that he's in a healer's hands. He and Eowyn seem to have made up."

Arwen smiled. "Good, they were beginning to get on my nerves."

"Beginning?"

Arwen laughed. "Let's go for a walk," she said suddenly standing up.

"Are you sure you should?" Legolas asked standing up from the bed.

Arwen started towards the door. "Yes," she said. "I haven't been outside in days, I need fresh air."

"Alright," Legolas said walking over to her. "A short one."

..::..

A cold breeze blew through Osgiliath and clouds thickly covered the sky. Legolas found it hard to believe not even an hour ago the sun streamed mercilessly down on the city. He held Arwen's uninjured hand as they walked by the water's edge in the desolate city. After an hour or so Legolas convinced Arwen that it was time to head back to the house she was given. During her brief time alone in Osgiliath Faramir had given Arwen the house right next to his own private abode so he could check on her frequently. Legolas had only met Faramir once, and he hadn't liked him much. Arwen, however, had known Faramir for ten or so years and couldn't stop singing his praises.

They turned onto the street where the house was and stopped suddenly when they saw Faramir just a few paces ahead. "You're supposed to be resting, Arwen." He said as he stopped in front of them. "What am I going to have to do to keep you in that house?" he asked playfully.

Arwen laughed. "You know it's impossible to keep in there."

"Yes, well, I can still try." Faramir looked to Legolas. "So you've finally arrived," Faramir said. "Arwen here was beginning to think you were never going to show up."

Legolas forced a smile onto his face. "Yes, well, it was a slow trip with Aragorn in the condition he's in."

"Ah, yes, how is the Ranger?"

"He's doing much better now that he has the help he needs."

"Good, very good," Faramir said softly. "So I assume with the condition he and Arwen are in, you'll be staying here a while."

"Just until Aragorn is well enough to leave."

"That should be quite a while, two months at the very least."

"Aragorn's strong," Arwen stated. "I'm sure it won't be that long."

Faramir looked to Arwen and smiled. "Yes, well, it's a pleasure to have you here with us, even if it is just for a short time. Well I should be off, plenty of work to do around here. I'll check on you later tonight, make sure you have everything you need."

"There's no need for that, I'm here now, I can take care of her." Legolas said defensively.

"As her friend, I'm still going to check on her," Faramir said stiffly. An silence settled over them and they simply stood there, Legolas and Faramir eyeing each other suspiciously and Arwen standing uncomfortably to the side.

"Legolas, I'm tired, let's go back now," Arwen said wanting this meeting to end.

"Of course," Legolas said looking over at Arwen and taking her left hand.

"Well, then I'll leave to two." Faramir said as he started to walk past them. "Rest well, Arwen."

Arwen smiled then started to walk towards the house with Legolas.

..::..

Legolas sat in the corner of Aragorn and Eowyn's room and watched Arwen, Aragorn and Eowyn talk. Since his and Arwen's encounter with Faramir Legolas had been in a rotten mood, he tried his best to conceal it but it was evident that something was distressing him.

Eowyn looked over to him and gave him a quizzical look. "I'm hungry," Eowyn stated as she stood up. "Legolas, why don't you and I go find some supper?"

Legolas stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. When he and Eowyn emerged onto the street Eowyn broke the silence. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Legolas answered.

"I think I've known you long enough to know when you're upset."

Legolas remained silent.

Eowyn grabbed Legolas arm and stopped walking. "Tell me what's wrong."

Legolas huffed. "Faramir," he stated.

Eowyn's brow furrowed. "What about Faramir?"

"I've only been away from Arwen for two and a half days and he's taken my place."

Eowyn laughed. "Legolas, nobody could possibly take your place." Legolas glared at her. "She loves you," Eowyn said. "There is no possible way that he could take that love."

"You didn't see her this afternoon with him. She was a completely different person."

"Legolas," Eowyn stated. "I'm saying this as your friend: you're imagining things. Arwen loves you more than life itself."

"But…"

"No," Eowyn interrupted him. "Arwen has known Faramir for years, he's her friend, like I am your friend." Eowyn gave Legolas a pitying look. "She loves you, Legolas, only you. You know I'm right."

Legolas looked down and sighed.

Eowyn started to walk away and Legolas followed after her. Eowyn laughed. "I never would have taken you for the jealous type."

..::..

Morning light streamed into Legolas and Arwen's room waking Legolas from his sleep. He looked to his left; Arwen lay on her left side, her right arm curled up on her side. He sat up in the bed and looked at her wounded arm, a white linen bandage covered her arm from the elbow to the wrist.

Arwen sighed and rolled onto her back, she turned her head towards Legolas so she could look at him. She smiled, "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," Legolas replied as he leaned over her to kiss her sweetly.

"I like this," Arwen stated.

"You like what?"

"Living together," she said. "Living in a real house and sleeping in a real bed."

"I don't think this qualifies as a real house," Legolas stated as he looked around. Osgiliath had been evacuated a few months ago and the city was going to ruin from all the Orc attacks."

"It has four walls, a ceiling, windows and a door; it's a real house."

Legolas laughed. "If you say so."

Arwen sat up and walked over to a wash basin on the other side of the room. She looked at Legolas in the mirror. "Can you help me with the bandage?" she asked.

Legolas immediately stood up from the bed and walked over to Arwen. He grabbed a chair from a corner of the room and brought it over to Arwen. She sat down and lifted her arm slightly so that Legolas could take the bandage off. He grimaced when he saw the wound. A large half-moon shape of red bite marks covered most of Arwen's forearm. He grabbed a cloth from the lip of the wash basin and dipped it in the water. Gently, he wiped the dried blood from Arwen arm. He opened the drawer in the table and retrieved a clean bandage and carefully wrapped the white fabric around Arwen's arm. He looked up to Arwen 's face and couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her, his hands coming up to cup her face.

A knock sounded at the door and Legolas groaned as his lips parted from Arwen's. He stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and silently groaned again.

"Good morning," Faramir said as he walked into the room. "I knocked at the front door but there was no answer and since it's so late in the day I figured you two would be awake. I brought breakfast, I left it down stairs on the table for you." He walked over to Arwen. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Arwen said as she picked up her sling.

"Here let me help with that," Faramir offered as he helped Arwen tie the sling behind her back. "There you go."

"Thank you," Arwen said smiling as she stood up.

"Well I have plenty of work today so I'll leave you two to your breakfast." He started walking and stopped just outside the doorway. "Oh, and Legolas, it's rather cold today I would suggest some extra clothing. We have a supply of garments that were left here when Osgiliath was evacuated; you two are more than welcome to them." With that Faramir disappeared into the hallway.

Legolas turned away from Arwen so she couldn't see the scowl on his face as he walked to retrieve his shirt. He pulled it over his head then forced the scowl away as he turned back to Arwen. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," said Arwen as she started towards the door with Legolas right behind her.

..::..

Night came and brought a cold wind with it as Arwen and Legolas retired for the night. Arwen crawled into bed fully clothed and burrowed underneath the thick blankets on the bed as Legolas walked to the windows and fought with the shudders. He pulled at them for a few minutes before they fell of their hinges and toppled to the ground outside.

"I see closing the windows are going to be a problem," Arwen said.

Legolas turned to look at her. "I guess we're just going to have to sleep very close together to keep warm," he said as he crawled into the bed. He leaned over close to Arwen and kissed her, his hand creeping behind her neck and tangling itself in her hair. Legolas pulled away from Arwen and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," Arwen said suddenly.

Legolas smiled. "I love you too." He laid down beside Arwen and snaked an arm around her shoulders to hold her close as his other arm pulled the blankets up around her.

"You know you don't have to be so jealous," Arwen said as she yawned. "Faramir's just a friend."

Legolas' eyes shot open. "Who said I'm jealous?" he asked hesitantly.

Arwen laughed sleepily. "You aren't quite so good at hiding your jealousy as you think, Legolas."

Legolas smiled and kissed the top of Arwen's head. "I love you," he said again.

"I love you," she said just before falling asleep.


End file.
